lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Nami Minato
Nami Minato is an official Role-Play character of Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4. She is a pure-blooded Saiyan fromSaiyanThe Planet of the Gods. Formerly the princess, and now the Queen of the planet and it's primary ruler. She is the daughter of Hikari and Umi Minato, and the wife and mother of Kasai and Sora Minato. __TOC__ Background TBA Personality Nami is usually very calm, collected, relaxed, gentle, sweet, and puts the well-being of others above herself. She is kinda mellow at times and enjoys making people smile. As a child, she was incredibly happy, upbeat, playful, and ejoyed having thrilling fights with her friends. She would even beat up a lot of the boys her age whenever they picked on her. Basically, she was very eccentric and escastic and was like a powerhouse in a little kid's body. As time went, Nami matured more into someone ready to take on the leadership of a Queen. She became much more mature, assertive, attentive, and displayed great leadership skills during numerous courses and tests. Now as the Queen, she has shown that she possess the ability to easily rile up people during rallies and make them cheer, a good sign of a leader. She loves her entire family very much regardless of the issues between them and the things they go through. Above all of them, she is mostly concerned for the well-being of her son, Sora, who has been going through a lot lately. She wants to do her best to help her son and make sure that the legends do not become true and he doesn't assassinate her and overthrow her. Causing her to have mixed feelings towards her own son and even fearing him a bit and starting to see him as a danger he has attacked her. It is due to this, that she doesn't have a good relationship with Sora at all and she is afraid things will only get worst. Will Sora kill his own mother and take over once the time is right? Or will he break free from the cursed legend within the family and change? Will everything be plunged into darkness and Sora will die in the end, or will he return to the light? These are the thoughts going through her mind and they're going to force her to make a choice soon. Overall, Nami is a great leader and caring yet frightened mother, who is doing her best to take care of her planet, assist in the war, and prevent her son from turning evil and killing her. Equipment *Hikari's Modified Gi - Hikari Minato, Nami's father, use to own a special gi created by the Supreme Kais in order to assist him in battle. After his death, she wore her father's gi and modified it's appearance to make it fit her better. This gi is incredibly heavy possessing great density, mass, and durability. The gi weas approximately 7 septillion megatons, while the force required to destroy the Earth is about 53 quadrillion megatons, showing just how much weight the gi possess. The gi is made out of a special katchin microfiber material, which magically repairs itself whenever it takes damage and also increases Nami's resistance to magical attacks and negates energy absorption. When Nami weights the gi her power level is surpressed and her speed is greatly decreased, but once she takes it off. She can unleash her full power and gains a great increase in speed allowing her to fight much better. On top of this, Nami has also trained in 10,000G on her homeworld, which is 100x higher than Earth's gravity, meaning she has trained in 1,000,000G in Earth's standards. She has done this while wearing the weighted clothing as well, showing that she has put herself through some insanely intense training to further to become much more powerful. *The Blade of the Gods - This was originally Hikari's signature weapon, but after his death, Nami inherited it and now uses it in battle. It is a legendary blade possessing god-like power that was forged from the planet's core, and it's true power can only be unleashed and wielded by Super Saiyan Gods. Abilities & Techniques As a pure-blooded Saiyan from The Planet of the Gods, and hailing from the Minato Clan and being the planet's current queen and ruler. Nami Minato was naturally born with a strong affinity to her ki, and was just born with phenomenal power in general. She is considered to be equal if not stronger than her own father in his Super Saiyan God form. Even Hikari knows that she has surpassed him in that aspect, and acknowledges it but doesn't talk about it much out of embarassment, but he is proud nonetheless. Abilities Ki Mastery Ki, the primary force energy present in almost all living beings in the entire Universe. It is commonly used to greatly enhance physical abilities, fire powerful energy blast, and used to perform plenty of other supernatural things. Due to being a pure-blooded Saiyan, Nami was born with a strong affinity to ki. Once Nami reached adulthood, she had fully mastered it. Like her father, Nami was born with great innate talent for ki. She is capable of using it on a level that far outclasses most. She is able to highly condense, compress, and focus all of her ki-based techniques. Allowing her to focus her ki-based attacks power into a small or single point to significantly increase it's power instead of dispersing it over a massive area leaving weakpoints in it that can be broken through. Nami can completely change the shape, form, texture, density, mass, and even the temperature of her techniques as well by draining them of their thermal energy causing them to freeze. By saturating the area with her ki, she can affect the geomagnetic field and cause anything or anyone within it to spontaneously combust by crushing them with trillions of microscopic ki particles or by sending it inside of their body via their skin pores and detonating it. On top of that, she can control her ki with enough accuracy and precision to flow it directly into specific parts of her body in order to dramatically enhance that body part. She can use this technique with so much prowess that she can drastically enhance all five basic senses by flowing ki directly into the nerve endings and receptors linked to that sense. This grants her exceptional heightened awareness and perception during battle allowing her to attack her opponents with phenomenal accuracy and precision, and avoid incoming attacks as well react to them instantaneously. On top of this, with her mastery over the kiai technique she is capable of launching a deadly invisible assault on her opponents by forming her kiais into almost anything she can imagine. She can even apply her condensation, compressing, and focus skills to the kiais as well to further increase their lehality. Due to being a Super Saiyan God, Nami has the ability to use godly ki, granting her the power to absorb all other forms of ki, unable to be sensed unless others also possess godly ki, and becomes much more powerful than ever. The special thing about Nami is that after becoming a Super Saiyan God, she lost the transformation itself. However, she retained all of it's power in her base and Super Saiyan form. With the later possessing the larger amount. This makes her base form and SSJ1 form incredibly powerful and her body naturally possess godly ki all the time. Preventing her from being sensed at all unless the other person has it as well, and granting her the ability to absorb ki without any effort. Here is a list of techniques that Nami uses via her ki: *Flight *Ki Blast *Kiai *Ki Sense *Energy Shield *Explosive Wave *Super Explosive Wave *Transmute! *Galaxian Blade *Quasaral Flash *Meteor Storm *Wave Harbor *Instant Transmission *Telepathy Power Due to her father's demise, Nami Minato is now the strongest being on The Planet of the Gods. She possess tremendous abilities in all areas having the same level of power that the strongest members of The Lookout Crew posesss and capable of taking on General Iskatyu. Her physical strength is great enough to easily cause catastrophic damage on a titanic planetary scale and far beyond that, her speed is beyond lightspeed and she can move fast enough to move through time if she desired with enough effort, and possess an incredibly durable body with skin harder than non-enhanced katchin that can survive in various dangerous environments, tank supernovas of varying sizes and shapes, and possess immense reserves of stamina and endurance. In battle, Nami manifest powerful ki chains from her aura that she uses in combat. While her father primarily used ki swords and spears, she likes using chains more. She can use them with great skill in battle capable of restraining, chaining, impaling, linking, and decimating multiple foes at once in battle. She can even create a barrier made out of the chains to prevent foes from escaping so that she can quickly dispatch them. Genetic Abilities While obviously having a tail and a superhuman sense of smell, Nami hasn't trained her tail to become something special and doesn't just use her sense of smell but all of her super senses in battle. Zenkai Due to being a Saiyan, Nami obviously possess the genetic ability known as a "Zenkai". Whenever Nami recovers from near-death experiences, her power level increases dramatically and she becomes much more powerful than before. On top of that, her body becomes more resistant to whatever harmed her in the first place and becomes more durable. Transformations As a Saiyan, Nami possess several transformations. Although she only uses one currently after obtaining the power of a Super Saiyan God. Full-Power Super Saiyan Nami unlocked this transformation at age 4 during training with her father one day. It had come naturally to her and she was able to use it without any effort at all. Already showing complete mastery and control over the form and it's power, allowing her to easily use it as her base form, and thus use it's full-power when fighting seriously. This transformation multiplies Nami's power level by 50x. Super Saiyan God Nami unlocked this transformation in her twenties. After absorbing the power of 5 other pure-hearted Saiyans of the royal family Nami was able to unlock this legendary transformation. This transformation tremendously increases all of Nami's abilities worlds beyond what they were before practically making her into a "God". Shee retains her pure-hearted nature and has the ability to use godly ki, sense it, and absorb all forms of ki. She can even passively absorb ki from the world around her and absorb it from her opponents through physical contact or close proximity. After transforming into this form and testing out it's great power in a battle with her father, Nami lost it due to it's short time limit. Her father was going to teach how to overcome it, until they realized that Nami had retained it's godly power in her base and SSJ1 forms. As for why she retained it and Hikari did not are unknown, but is believed that Shinkaku's presence within Hikari prevented him from retaining it's power normally. This transformation multiplies Nami's power by an immeasurable amount, but the power is phenomenal. Normal Battles * Tournaments/Special Battles * Saga/Arc Battles The Herulean War *Nami Minato (With the USP) vs. FAUF. Winner: USP. (Invasion of TPG) = *Nami Minato (With the GUAOF) vs. TUS. Winner: TUS (Invasion of TPG) List of Zenkais * List of Deaths *Nami Minato died in battle against and David Vafer of The Universal Supersystem during the destruction of The Planet of the Gods. Trivia *Nami's name means "Waves Harbor" a reference to her mother and grandmother's names relate to the Ocean and the Moon. *Nami's theme is called "Chain", a reference to her fighting style, which revovles around the use of her ki chains. Gallery Nami Minato.png|Nami Minato during her childhood. Category:Pages created by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles